The Notebook
by Sanddollar527
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the movie and book, The Notebook. It focuses mainly on Ryan and Marissa, but includes the other characters as well. Please R&R! Thanks a lot! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Opposites Attract

****

A/N: Okay guys, I know I haven't updated my other story _Float On_ in a while and trust me, I'm working on it...But I got what I think is a good idea and just couldn't resist. And when that happens I have to get it written down and that's what I did. lol. Anyway this is my new story _The Notebook, _ and I bet some of you are thinking 'That sounds familiar' and that's because I wrote this based on the movie and book, _The Notebook_. So, I have taken a few things from the movie/book and made them into my own Ryan and Marissa fanfic...Well, I hope you like this idea and what is the first chapter of this story! By the way PLEASE REVIEW! :)

P.S. I'm sorry if some parts may seem a bit confusing. Oh and if you haven't seen the movie you might want to check it out, even though it's a major 'Chick Flick' and in my opinion a bit corny. lol. Thanks so much!!!!

Sanddollar527

---------------

__

The Notebook

Chapter One: Opposites Attract

Ryan Atwood was a troubled sixteen-year-old from Chino with no hopes or dreams of the future...His life consisted of both good and bad days, however the bad days were more common than the good; For Ryan a good day would be coming home to find his mother sober and his older brother Trey, not in jail. A bad day would consist of large amounts of alcohol being consumed by his mother, and Trey being locked up in jail for stealing cars or robbing a bank...You could say, Ryan was the kid from the wrong side of the tracks who couldn't find his way over to the right side...

Marissa Cooper was also sixteen and would be considered the exact opposite of Ryan. She lived in New Port in a huge mansion with her chaotic family, which was quite different from the abandoned home in Chino that Ryan called home...Like Ryan, Marissa also had both good and bad days, although for her the good days occurred more often; On those days, she would hang out with her friends and go to a party or down to the beach. Then, on a bad day she would maybe get a bad grade in her English class or have an argument with her mother over boys. Marissa was a rich girl from New Port who had a lot of possibility involving the future, however when it came down to it none of those things appealed to her. So, I guess you could say Marissa was a rich girl from New Port who was somewhat confused...about her future and about life in general...Which was one thing Ryan and Marissa had in common.

--------------

You've probably heard the saying 'Opposites Attract' and never really understood what it meant...or maybe you never believed it was true...Well, this is the beginning of a story that will assure you that opposites _do _attract!

-------------

Ryan stood nervously next to a parked car, with a crowbar in hand. He looked anxiously over at Trey who stood next to him, smiling. "Bro, what did I tell you to do?" Trey asked Ryan, trying not to yell at him.

"Umm...To smash the crowbar...into this car's windshield...and..." Ryan spoke, nervously. He hated when Trey made him do these kind of things, because Ryan wasn't really a criminal. Sure, he came across as being strong and rebellious, but committing crimes and the idea of being caught scared the hell out of him.

"That's right! Now do what I said, Ryan!" Trey said forcefully, interrupting Ryan's thoughts.

"Oookkkaayyy..." Ryan muttered, shakily. Just before smashing the crowbar into the windshield of the car, Ryan thought to himself, '_Why can't Trey be doing this_?' When, the car's alarm sounded and Trey began to take out all the valuable items inside the car, Ryan answered his own question, _'Because he is a better thief than I am...And if I didn't do what he said he might beat the shit out of me.'_

Ryan was to caught up watching Trey who was busy taking items from the car, that they didn't notice the police car pull up next to them. The police officer parked the car, so that it would make it pretty much impossible for both Ryan and Trey to escape. He walked over to them with a stern look on his face, "What are the two of you doing?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Oh, we were just getting some stuff from 'our' car." Trey said, as he looked over at Ryan who stood next to him with a cold and blank look on his face.

"Well, what are you doing with this?" the officer asked, as he motioned to the crowbar that was still in Ryan's hands, and grabbed it from him.

At this Trey decided he would try to get away, so he took off running, but was stopped when the officer grabbed his arm and put him in handcuffs, as well as Ryan. "The two of you are going to be taken in for destruction of someone else's property." he said, as he shoved the two of them into the car.

Ryan was sent to Juvy because of his age, while Trey was sent to an actual Jail. He was immediately sent to his prison cell where he would stay the long and dreaded night...

The next day Ryan met with his public offender, Sandy Cohen who tried to straighten him out. However, Ryan didn't want Sandy's help or advice, so Sandy gave Ryan his card and left.

When, Ryan's time was up his drunk mother came to pick him up. She drove back to their house, not saying a word the entire way. However, when they reached the house she began the yelling, "Ryan Atwood...I guess you and your brother do that shit when you get bored...So, my suggestion is to not be bored..." she said, in her drunken way. "And, I don't think this is the place to get rid of that boredom...so get the hell out of my house...I don't want to see you at all this summer!" she said, as she left the room.

With that, Ryan gathered his things and left his home in search of a place to stay. He found a pay phone outside of an old gas station and began calling his friends for a place to stay. After, many phone calls and no luck he took out Sand's card and dialed the number that was on it.

"Hello?" Sandy said, answering his phone.

"Umm... Is this Sandy Cohen?" Ryan asked, unsure.

"Yeah it is."

"Oh, well this is Ryan...Umm...Ryan Atwood..." he mumbled.

"Ah, yes. What can I help you with?" Sandy asked.

"Well, I kind of need a place to stay."

And with that Sandy left and went to pick up Ryan...After a while of waiting around, Sandy finally pulled up and helped Ryan put his things in the car.

On the way to Sandy's house the two of them didn't do much talking. Despite a few comments Ryan made about how nice Sandy's car was, but other than that Ryan just stared out the window at all that was around him, thinking hard at what his summer would be like.

"Well..." Sandy said, as he pulled into the drive way. "This is home." he said, interrupting Ryan from his thought process.

"Wow..." Ryan said, as he got out of the car and stared at the mansion. "There aren't houses like this is Chino."

"Well, this is New Port..." Sandy replied. "And my wife makes quite a bit of money." he finished, with a smile.

Ryan nodded and followed Sandy into the house. Sandy led Ryan to the kitchen where his wife was, sitting at the table looking at a magazine.

"Kirsten, I want you to meet Ryan." Sandy said.

"Oh, well hello." Kirsten said, as she got up and walked over to Ryan, shaking his hand. "I'm Kirsten Cohen..." she added with a smile. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Ryan said, looking around.

"Well, how about we show you where things are and introduce you to our son Seth." Sandy said, looking at Ryan.

"Okay." Ryan replied, rather uncomfortably. He wasn't used to a house like this and better yet he didn't really know these people.

Kirsten and Sandy showed him around the house and led him to the pool house where he would be staying...While Kirsten set the pool house up with sheets and blankets, Sandy took Ryan to meet Seth.

"Now let me warn you," Sandy said. "Seth is not your average teenager..." he finished, with a laugh.

Ryan nodded his head and walked into the room to find Seth Cohen sitting on his bed listening to music.

"Seth!" Sandy, said loudly over the blaring music.

"Oh, sorry dad." Seth said, taking off his ear phones and looking up to find Ryan standing there. "Oh." he said again, as he got up.

"Seth this is Ryan. He's going to stay with us for a while." Sandy said, before turning and leaving the room.

"Umm...Hi." Seth said, as he shook Ryan's hand.

"Hi." Ryan said, awkwardly.

"So, why are you here?" Seth asked, not meaning to be rood.

"Ugh...I broke into a car, got sent to Juvy, got kicked out of my house in Chino and had no place to go..." Ryan said.

"So, you're going to stay with us? Cool." Seth replied. "Oh, umm.. you said you broke into a car right?"

"Yeah...Why?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Well, I just got Grand Theft Auto and since you steal cars you'll probably be good at it." Seth replied.

"You mean like the game?"

"Yeah. PS2." Seth said, nodded his head.

"What?"

"Oh, Play station 2." Seth replied, shocked that Ryan had never heard of it.

"Oh...Well, I've never played before...We don't really don't that kind of thing in Chino."

"Yeah, right. Well, it's easy." Seth said, as he walked to the door. "Come on...I guess I could show you how."

"Okay." Ryan said, as he followed Seth out the door, ready to play some play station.

-------------

After, playing about a hundred rounds of Grand Theft Auto Ryan decided he'd go outside for a smoke. After all, Sandy and Kirsten were already in bed and Seth was in his room. So, after grabbing his pack of Camel's he headed out front for a smoke.

Ryan stood along the curb in the front of the Cohen's house as he smoked his cigarette and thought about all that had happened within just a few days. His thoughts were interrupted, by someone speaking to him, "Hi..." a girl's voice said.

Ryan looked over to find a girl standing next to him, smiling. "Umm...Hi." he replied.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Ryan. I'm staying with the Cohen's for a little while." he said, puffing at his cigarette.

"Oh. Cool." she said as she put out her hand. "I'm Marissa Cooper and I live next door. Nice to meet you." she said, as she shook his hand.

"Thanks." he said, as he smiled at her slightly.

Marissa laughed a little before saying, "Your welcome...I guess..."

Ryan sat down on the curb as Marissa sat down next to him. "So, what's brings you outside, tonight?" Ryan asked.

Marissa laughed, "I came out here hoping I'd meet a boy standing next door, smoking a cigarette and looking rather mysterious and bad boyish."

"Oh really?" Ryan asked curiously.

"No." Marissa said, as she shook her head. "I came out here to get away from my insane parents."

"Oh." Ryan said, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Hey tell me something." she said, "Why do you smoke?"

He looked over at her and replied, "I guess it's just something to do."

"Yeah, well can't you find something else to do?"

"Smoking and stealing cars is about all you can do where I'm from." Ryan said, as he putt out his cigarette.

Marissa smiled, "Well, where are you from?"

"Ugh...It's a long story," Ryan said, as he stood up, ready to head inside.

Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand pulling him back down, "I've got all night." she said, as she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

Ryan smiled and began to tell his story of how he ended up in New Port, with the Cohen's...

That night, Ryan and Marissa found some sort of attraction towards one another...An attraction they had never felt towards anyone...However, it didn't matter if they did like each other, because they were complete opposites. Ryan was the guy from the wrong side of the tracks...and Marissa was the rich girl from New Port...and that combination doesn't mix well!

-------------

****

A/N: Okay, that was Chapter One...I hope you liked it! Sorry if you don't see how it ties into the movie/book, but you'll see eventually. So, please remember to REVIEW! And I'll try to update my other story soon. Thanks so much!!!!

Sanddollar527


	2. A Busy Day

****

A/N: Okay guys, I am so excited because I got more reviews for Chapter One than I have gotten for any other chapter in any of my other stories! Sorry, I know that sounds kind of pathetic (that something like reviews can make me so excited ) but they just make me want to keep on writing. lol. So, please keep REVIEWING!! Anyway, I made a list thanking each reviewer individually and I tried to answer any questions you may have hade...

----------

__

Pinkpixie34, DeTrO, **STLgrl05004, **Allybally, **Margiepoo, **TheOCfanatic2005, **BrSoccerChic89, **and Reviewer: Thank you all so much for reviewing and posting your positive comments...It really makes me more enthusiastic and excited about writing...lol...THANKS!!

****

Sis2aCesarSalad: LOL. Pretty much everything you said about the movie is true, but you should definitely see it if you have time...And I don't know the title of that song or the artist, but I will do my best to try and find it (They have a website for the movie: ) lol, it might help you out...Well, thanks again!!

****

TheOCisMe: Hey, I'm glad you like the idea...And if you want to try out another fanfic based on this movie, I honestly don't mind (As long as it's not the exact same as mine. lol.) Thanks!!

****

YellyBelly: Thanks for reviewing...And basically the fanfic is based on the movie you know the same idea and everything, it's just I added my own twists from the show and stuff like that! :)

****

Newportbabe44: Good question...There is actually a notebook in the movie and I'll have it in the story as well, but it won't be brought up until the end...Thanks so much...and if you have any more questions feel free to ask!!

****

----------

__

****

The Notebook

Chapter Two: A Busy Day

The next morning Ryan woke up to the bright California sun light shining through the doors of the pool house. He quickly sat up in bed, looking around the room, trying to figure out where he was and what all had happened within the past few days. After a minute or so of taking in his surroundings, it all came rushing back to him. Starting with breaking into the car, getting caught and taken to Juvy, being kicked out of his house, ending up with his public defender, Sandy Cohen, being introduced to Sandy's family, and most of all meeting the girl next door, Marissa Cooper...

Ryan rolled out of bed and starting getting dressed as he continued to think about this girl. There was just something about her that intrigued Ryan, and he felt some sort of connection with her that he had never felt towards anyone. _'Stop thinking about her!' _Ryan thought to himself, as he slipped on his shirt on and sat back down on the bed. _'It would never work about between the two of you...you're from two different worlds_._'_ Ryan thought as he got up and walked towards the door. Ryan had never really had a good relationship with any girl, so there was no chance that he and Marissa who were complete opposites, would ever get together._ 'So, maybe we can just be friends...'_ Ryan decided as he left the pool house and headed towards the Cohen's kitchen, _'After all how hard could it be?'_

Ryan walked into the kitchen with an uncomfortable feeling overcoming him. He felt sort of out of place because he was staying with people he barely knew, in their house which was in a community he had never heard of or pictured himself being in.

"Hey, Ryan." Kirsten said, looking up from where she was doing dishes.

"Hey." he replied, as he walked awkwardly over to where she was standing.

Kirsten dried her hands on a hand towel and then looked up at Ryan, offering him a warm smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"Umm...Yes ma'am." Ryan replied. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I'm really sorry this had to happen so suddenly."

"Oh don't be sorry, sweetie!" she said, truthfully. "We're happy to have you."

"Well, thanks a lot Mrs. Cohen."

"You can call me, Kirsten...'Mrs. Cohen' seems so formal and it makes me sound old," she said, smiling.

Ryan laughed a little at this comment. He thought Kirsten would be more uptight and snobby, but that wasn't how she acted at all.

"Can I get you anything to eat, honey?" she asked, as she walked over to refrigerator, opening it to reveal a lot of different foods. "We have cereal and fruit...And bagels...And....Well, we have just about anything that doesn't have to be made by me," she said with a laugh, "I'm definitely no cook."

Just then Sandy walked into the kitchen, adding something to the conversation, "I completely agree with you on that one, honey." Sandy said, looking in Kirsten's direction. "You're lucky I even let you step foot in this kitchen."

Kirsten glared at him and then laughed a little, "Shouldn't you be going to work?"

"Yeah, that's where I'm headed...So, Ryan please make sure Kirsten doesn't burn the house down." he said, looking at Ryan who nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, sweetie." Kirsten said, looking at Ryan, "I have to go into the office today for a few hours, anyway."

Ryan nodded his head once again.

"Well, you're quite the talker aren't you, kiddo?" Sandy asked Ryan.

"Yeah...Sorry...." Ryan replied, embarrassed.

"Oh don't be sorry...It's nice to have someone a little more quiet....You know it's a nice change from Seth," Sandy said with a light laugh.

Kirsten smiled, "But we still love him..."

Just then, Seth entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face, "Who do you guys still love?" Seth asked, curiously.

"You, pudding." Kirsten replied with a laugh, she had never called Seth 'pudding' before.

"Oh, mommy! Do we have any?" Seth asked, excitedly.

"Have any what?" Kirsten asked.

"Pudding!" Seth exclaimed, impatiently.

"Oh, well actually we do have some pudding, son. But I would rather you have a more nutritional breakfast." Kirsten told Seth.

"Mommy...Please." Seth cried, like a little kid as he wiped a fake tear away from his eye.

"Ugh... I have to be at work so I don't have enough time to argue with you." she replied.

"Is that a yes?" Seth asked, hopefully.

"Yes." Kirsten said, smiling.

"Yeah! Thanks mom," Seth said hugging her.

"Ryan, can I get you anything?" Kirsten asked.

"He wants pudding. Don't you Ryan?" Seth asked, turning towards him.

"Umm...I guess, I'll try some..." Ryan said, hesitantly.

"Okay, well you boys stay out of trouble." Sandy said, walking towards the door. "I'll be back later."

"And I'll be home around eight." Kirsten said, as she followed Sandy out the door. "Bye. Have fun!" she yelled, before turning and leaving for work.

----------------

"So, what do you want to do today?" Seth asked, as he took a bite of his pudding.

Ryan stared at him strangely and then replied, "I dunno."

"Uh huh." Seth said, eating more pudding as if it helped him think. "Well, what do kids in Chino do?"

"Umm...Steal cars...rob banks....do drugs...go to parties...." Ryan started.

"Right..." Seth said. "Well, we have parties here in New Port, too!" he added. "What all goes down at these parties in Chino?"

"Well, usually everyone ends up passed out...and there are quite a few fights..."

"Oh, very interesting...Kind of like the parties here. Except you know, there more like social gatherings...and the fights are usually, people yelling at each other over 'who's wearing the most expensive outfit'....or something like that..." Seth said, finishing his pudding and throwing his " Ryan said, as he too got up.

"Well, maybe we should go down to the beach...You know pick up some hot chicks." Seth said, with a wink.

Ryan sighed and replied, "I guess I'm up for the beach."

"Cool!" Seth exclaimed. "Let's get ready and go..."

With that Ryan and Seth headed in opposite directions to get their swim trunks(lol) on and head down to the beach...

----------------

"So, this is cool." Seth said, as he sat on the damp sand, next to Ryan.

"Yeah..." he said, nodding his head.

The two of them kind of just sat there like that, not talking to each other, just looking around at all the different people.

After about an hour, Seth stood up suddenly. "You wanna go to the comic store?"

"What?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Umm...The comic store. A place where you can like read comic books and stuff." Seth said, a little embarrassed.

_'Sandy was right.' _Ryan thought to himself as he got up, '_Seth is not you're average teenager...'_

"So, do you wanna go?" Seth asked, anxiously.

"Umm...I guess." Ryan replied, following Seth back up to their house, so he could get ready to go to the comic store.

When the two of them reached the house they found Marissa sitting on her front step staring into space. She looked up at the sight of them, "Oh, hey guys..." she said, as she got up, "Ryan...Seth...."

"Hey." Ryan said, nervously.

"Oh, hi....Marissa....I didn't think you knew my name...." Seth said, coldly.

"Of course I know your name, Seth. You live right next door to me."

"Oh, right." he said, confused.

"Well, where were you guys going?" Marissa asked, curiously.

"Oh, umm... to the comi...." Seth began, but was cut off by Ryan.

"We were just going to get changed and hang out." Ryan replied.

"Oh, cool...Well, I guess I should go, Luke's on is way to pick me up..."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Seth said, walking towards the door of his house.

Ryan smiled slightly at Marissa. "Bye." he said.

"Bye, Ryan..." she said, as she walked back over to her house.

_'So, she has a boyfriend...' _Ryan thought on his way inside. _'Of course, she has a boyfriend...' _Ryan continued thinking.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked, sitting down on the couch.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"That."

"What?"

Seth sighed, "I don't know. There was some awkwardness there. And how did Marissa know your name?"

"Umm...We met last night for like a minute..." Ryan said, wanting to change the subject.

"She has a boyfriend, ya know?" Seth said, getting up and walking towards his room.

"Why would I care?" Ryan asked. _'Maybe because you like her...' _Ryan thought to himself, _'But just as a friend...'_

"Oh, I don't know." Seth said, turning and walking into his room.

----------------

After about two hours at the comic store, Ryan and Seth left and went back to his house.

"So, what do we do now?" Seth asked Ryan.

"You tell me."

"Well, I don't know...We could go back down to the beach...I heard there's a party at like 16th..."

"Oh...Were you invited?"

"No...But no one will notice." Seth said.

"Okay...I guess..." Ryan replied, following Seth out the door.

The two of them walked along the beach for a while until they got to a group of people, who were partying...

"So, I guess this is it?" Seth asked, unsure.

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's just kind of sneak up and act like we own the party..." Seth suggested.

"Okkaayy..." Ryan replied.

Ryan and Seth walked nonchalantly up to the crowd, grabbed a drink and stood there, laughing and talking so they wouldn't stand out. They continued doing this until, all the sudden it was quiet and everyone was staring at them.

This tall, blonde kid walked up to them with a small smile on his face. "Look who we have here...dork...and his poor friend....I don't think the two of you were invited to _my _party!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll just leave then. Thanks anyway." Seth said, turning to walk away. As he did this the guy grabbed him by the arm, punching him hard on the cheek, making Seth fall to the ground.

Ryan looked down at Seth worriedly, and then turned back to the guy, "You're turn..." he said, smiling.

Just then, a girl came running over towards them; this girl just happened to be Marissa. Her back was facing Ryan as she tried to convince the guy to stop, "Luke, please don't...Just let them go....please!" she begged.

_'So, this is Luke.' _Ryan thought to himself,_ 'I didn't think Marissa would have such a bastard as a boyfriend...But I guess I don't know her all that well...'_

Luke stood there for a minute trying to debate whether to just let Ryan get away. After a minute, he turned back to Ryan, giving him a fake smile, "Sorry dude, but I don't let people come crash my party and just let them get away...After all this is 'The O.C.' bitch!" he said, as he swung his fist at Ryan, hitting him right under the eye.

Marissa who was standing by, started screaming at Luke and rushed to Ryan's aid. However, Ryan got up quickly and walked over to Luke...He punched Luke as hard as he could right in the face. As Luke fell on the sand Ryan muttered to him, "You know what I like about rich kids..._NOTHING!"_

With that Ryan turned and walked away; Seth following closely behind.

"Dude, that was awesome." Seth said, on their walk back to the house.

Ryan ignored this last comment, "Are you okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah, dude....I'm better than okay...This was my first fight."

"Yeah well, I don't think your parents are going to be to happy...After all I caused this...." Ryan said.

"Actually, I did...So, don't worry about it." Seth replied.

Ryan just nodded his head in agreement.

----------------

"Seth...Please explain this..." Kirsten said, worriedly.

"Mom, I just want you to know Ryan had nothing to do with this. It was my idea to go to this party that we weren't invited to...and things just got a little out of hand...Ryan was there to defend me!" Seth explained, as he held an icepack up to where he had been punched.

Ryan looked at Kirsten, then at Seth, and then at the floor.

"I just don't understand. Seth, you've never gotten in fights before."

"Mom, I'm a teenager....Teenagers get into fights." Seth said.

Kirsten frowned at him, "I do not want you in any more fights young man. Now please go up to your room."

Seth casually got up and left the room.

Now it was Kirsten's turn to yell at Ryan...Only when she opened her mouth to speak all that was said was, "Ryan please promise me this will never happen again."

"Yes ma'am...I am really truly sorry. I can leave and find another place to stay as soon as possible..."

"No, honey...There's no need for that..." she said, with a warm smile. "Now let's get you cleaned up." she added, referring to the nasty cut on his face.

----------------

Ryan laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had just happened...Fighting with this guy Luke, his conversation with Kirsten, and seeing Marissa rush to his side when he had gotten punched...Now, Ryan was more confused than ever...He didn't know if he should pack up his things and leave, but he had no place to stay....

All Ryan knew at that moment was that he could really use a cigarette. He turned to look at the clock which read _12:47a.m. _He thought to himself as he crept out of the pool house and headed towards the front yard, _'The Cohen's are probably asleep and won't notice me...'_

Ryan made his way to the front of the house where he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. He sat down on the curb, puffing at his cigarette and staring up at the sky. There was a part of him that wished that Marissa was out there with him, talking and laughing like they had done the night before. However, Ryan knew it was best to just hope that his feelings for her would just go away...After all they were complete opposites.

Just as Ryan was about to go inside a car pulled up in front of Marissa's house. He stopped and watched, two girls drag a drunken Marissa out of the car and on to the lawn. They quickly searched for her house key, but when they couldn't find it they gave up and drove off, leaving her laying motionless on the ground.

Ryan sighed and walked next door, to where Marissa was laying down. Since, she was knocked out he carefully searched her purse for her house key, but had no luck... '_Should I just leave her here?'_ Ryan asked himself. '_No, she was worried about me when I was punched by that bastard Luke, so I better do something.'_

Ryan then took one glance to see if anyone was around, and carefully picked Marissa up, carrying her to the pool house where he laid her down on the bed. Ryan looked at Marissa's motionless body, studying her and her features....Her beauty amazed Ryan...That and the way she laughed...

Ryan smiled and put a blanket over Marissa before going to the pull out couch and getting situated on that. He glanced over at her one last time...seeing that she was sleeping contently, he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

----------------

****

A/N: Okay, that was Chapter Two...I hope you liked it! By the way, I know I sort of took events from the show and mixed them together to form this chapter, so sorry if it was confusing. Well, please REVIEW!! Thanks a lot!

Sanddollar527


	3. The Model Home

**__**

The Notebook

**__**

Chapter Three: The Model Home

Ryan woke up the next morning to find an empty bed next to him. He groaned, got off the couch, and walked over to the bed which still had a faint imprint in it left by Marissa's body. He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, taking in Marissa's vanilla scent that still lingered in the sheets.

He then looked to his left and saw a piece of paper folded neatly and left on the pillow of his bed. Ryan smiled slightly and picked up the note that had his name written on the front in Marissa's girlie handwriting.

Opening the note he began to read what it said:

**__**

'Ryan, thanks so much for what you did for me last night. And I'm sorry about Luke, sometimes he can be such an idiot. Well anyway, I hope to see you again today. Maybe you and Seth can come over and hang out. My friend Summer is coming over today too, so it might be fun!'

Marissa

Ryan folded the note back up, stuck it in his pocket, and then began getting dressed. He put on a worn out pair of pants and a wife beater with a black button down shirt over that. He ran his fingers through his messy hair that hadn't been washed in a couple of days. Then, he headed out the door of the pool house.

Ryan walked past the pool and walked into the back door of the Cohen's house that led to the kitchen. He figured that Kirsten and Sandy would be at work since it was Monday at about 11 o'clock. Since the kitchen was empty Ryan decided to go up to Seth's room.

He reached Seth's bedroom door and knocked a few times before entering. Once inside the room he saw Seth listening to his headphones and reading a comic book. "Hey, man." Ryan yelled over the music, as he walked over to where Seth's bed was.

Seth who was clearly startled looked up suddenly, seeing Ryan standing next to him, he took off his headphones, "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Not much. I just thought you might want to do something today." Ryan replied.

"You mean time for us to bond?" Seth asked, excitedly.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could maybe hang out with...umm...Marissa?"

Seth sat up in bed, confused, "What? Why would we do something with Marissa?"

"I don't know." Ryan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ryan..." Seth said, getting up from where he was seated on his bed. "Did something happen between you and Marissa?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, umm...nnnooo...of course not...she has a boyfriend..." Ryan mumbled, nervously.

"Right...And I own like all the pudding in the world..." Seth replied, as he continued to think about what he had just said, "Oh, how I wish that oh so wonderful dream would come true." Seth added, dreamily.

"Umm...Okay, whatever you just said didn't make any sense.." Ryan said, confused.

"No, what doesn't make sense is why you won't tell me what happened between you and Marissa!" Seth said.

"Nothing."

"Nothing is something, so tell me what happened before I make the rest of your stay here hell." Seth replied, forcefully.

"I don't see how you can do that."

"Well, you must not know me to well. Because I will force you into going to every comic book convention with me...and...I can whip some pretty good ass." Seth said smiling, as he flexed his muscles.

"Dude, do you not realize how many things were wrong in that sentence...I mean bad image!" Ryan replied, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, all I know is that you might not be alive to see Marissa tomorrow if you don't tell me what happened between he two of you."

"Right..." Ryan said, with a light laugh.

"Okay, I might not be able to beat you up, but that's strictly because you are from Chino and have plenty of experience...Anyway, I will still force you to go to every comic book convention starting tomorrow..."

Ryan shook his head and the replied, "Okay, okay...I went outside to smoke a cigarette last night and saw Marissa drunk and knocked out in her yard...and, I couldn't find her keys to her house, so I brought her to the pool house to sleep..."

"Uh huh. Continue." Seth said, the satisfaction evident in his voice.

"Well, she slept in the bed and I slept on the couch...and this morning when I woke up there was a note on the bed...here..." Ryan said, taking the note from his pocket and giving it to Seth to read.

Seth took the note with satisfaction and began to read it...After a few seconds, Seth looked up, folded the note up, and handed it back to Ryan. "Dude, this is great!" Seth exclaimed.

"Uh, why?" Ryan asked.

"Because you get to flirt with Marissa...." Seth started. "And I get to hang out with Summer Roberts!"

"Umm...I'm not going to flirt with Marissa...and who is Summer Roberts?" Ryan asked.

"Only the hottest girl at Harbor High." Seth said, dreamily.

"Okay man, you are starting to freak me out!" Ryan stated.

"Yeah well I do that to a lot of people...Now let's get going..." Seth said, heading out the door with Ryan following right behind him.

----------

Knock. Knock. Ryan and Seth waited patiently outside the front door of Marissa's mansion. After a couple of minutes, the door finally opened revealing an excited Marissa, "Oh, hey guys! I'm glad you came!"

Ryan just smiled at Marissa, not having anything to say...Luckily Seth decided to speak up, "Yeah, well thanks so much for the invite."

"Yeah, sure...Umm, come inside." she said, stepping aside and letting them come inside.

"Thanks." Ryan mumbled, shyly.

"Sure..." Marissa began, "Oh, Summer's here too..." Marissa finished, leading them into the living room where Summer sat on the coach watching a TV show.

"Sum, this is Ryan...and you know Seth..." Marissa said, gesturing to the two of them.

"What?" Summer said looking up. "Oh, hi. What are the two of you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Marissa invited us." Seth said, with a smile.

"Really?" Summer asked turning towards Marissa. "I wonder why she would do something like that?"

"Sum, I just thought it'd be fun for the four of us to hang out...I felt bad about them getting punched by Luke yesterday and..." Marissa began.

"Since when do you feel bad about what happens to Seth Cohen and his little poor friend?" Summer asked.

"I don't know...Maybe about the same time you started being such a b!itch!" Marissa yelled.

Summer stared, stunned at what her 'best friend' had just said to her, "Coop I can't believe you!"

"Sum, I just thought we could all get together and hang out...It might be fun!"

"I guess..." Summer said. "But I want to watch The Valley!" Summer said, excitedly.

Marissa turned to the guys as if to ask if they were okay with this, "Okay...sounds good..." Seth said, taking a seat next to Summer.

"Yeah, okay." Ryan replied.

"Okay, great. Summer you and Seth put the DVD in and Ryan and I will go get the popcorn." Marissa said, heading to the kitchen.

Ryan shrugged and followed Marissa into the kitchen...

"So...." Marissa said, getting the popcorn package from the cupboard and putting it in the microwave. "Thanks for last night." she added, walking over to where Ryan was standing.

"Yeah, sure..." Ryan said with a small smile.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome..." Ryan replied.

"So? How long are you going to be staying with the Cohen's?"

"Maybe just the summer..." Ryan said.

"Oh. So then you'll go back to umm...Chino?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh...." Marissa added, awkwardly. "Well, umm...I wish you could stay longer..."

"You do?" Ryan asked.

"Well, yeah...I mean I want to get to know you a little better."

Ryan just stood there, silent.

After a minute or so he spoke up, "Marissa...."

"Yeah?"

"Umm...Never mind..." Ryan said.

Just as, Ryan and Marissa leaned in a little closer to each other the microwave went off.

Marissa who was startled pulled back quickly and went to get the popcorn from the microwave. She took the bag out and out it in a bowl and then turned back to Ryan, offering him a warm smile.

"So, I guess we should go back out there?" Marissa said.

"Yeah."

Marissa smiled and walked out the kitchen door as Ryan followed close behind her.

After a few minutes, all four of them were all situated on the couch watching 'The Valley' and eating popcorn...Ryan glanced over at Marissa who was watching the TV intently. He smiled at her expression and her overall beauty. With satisfaction Ryan turned back to the TV, trying to focus more on it than Marissa...But that would be hard to do...

----------

"So, I guess we'll see you guys later?" Marissa asked, as she walked Seth and Ryan to the door.

"Yeah." Ryan replied, "If that's okay."

"Sure. Summer will probably be here too and we can maybe go down to the beach or something."

"Okay, great. That sounds fun." Seth said, relieved that Summer would be there too.

"Okay, well bye." Marissa said, looking in Ryan's direction.

"Bye." 

"Bye, Marissa." Ryan muttered.

She waved goodbye to them and closed the door. Meanwhile, Ryan and Seth walked next door to their house.

"Dude, you like so got me hooked up with Summer Roberts!" Seth said, excitedly.

"Ugh...Yeah, I guess I sort of did..." Ryan said, "So, does this mean no comic book conventions or any of that crap?"

"Well, we'll have to see about that..." Seth replied, giving Ryan a light, manly pat on the back. "So, how did things go with you and Marissa? You know it seemed like you two were in the kitchen for a while!"

"Oh, umm....Well, popcorn takes time, you know?"

"Yeah, those two and a half minutes really take up a lot of time in your life." Seth said, sarcastically.

"Whatever..." Ryan said, entering the Cohen's house.

"So, man. What do you say you and I share a little bonding time? You know, go chill by the pool with a hole package of pudding?"

"Oh, I don't know, man. That might be kind of weird."

"Hmm..." Seth replied, thinking hard about this, "I guess you're right...But it's worth a try!" Seth finished.

"Yeah okay, I guess." Ryan said, "I'll just go put my bathing suit on..."

"Okay, cool. Me too." Seth said, heading towards his room and Ryan towards the pool house.  
----------

"So man, I had fun today." Seth said, as he floated around on a raft in the pool.

"Yeah." Ryan replied, not really wanting to talk, especially about things that reminded him of Marissa.

"Well, Summer's one hot chick..." Seth said, with a sly smile overcoming his face.

"Yeah I guess...If you're into that kind of thing. " Ryan replied, with complete honesty.

"Dude! What guy wouldn't be into her? I mean she's hot and sexy...and can be a complete bitch, which is cool!" Seth said, excitedly.

"Okay man, don't ever say the words and sexy again." Ryan said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Okay whatever...Now we can talk a little more about Marissa!"

"What? Why?" Ryan asked, nervously.

"Umm...Maybe because you can't stop thinking about her."

"What? I'm not thinking about her..." Ryan lied.

"Dude, you can't hide it! I can see through you!"

"Umm...Okay that's wrong...And I'm not thinking about her! Why would I be doing that?" Ryan asked, trying to play it cool.

"Hmmm...Let's see...Maybe because you like her!" Seth replied.

"What? I do not like her...And she has a boyfriend anyway..."

"No, not really...I mean Luke's not much of a boyfriend, more of a bastard..." Seth said, truthfully. "Wait, did you just say that you'd go out with Marissa if she didn't have a boyfriend?"

"What? No..." Ryan lied once again.

"Oh, I see...You just don't want to admit that you like Marissa Cooper! It's okay man, I know what it's like to be a guy..."

"Really? For some reason that surprises me." Ryan joked.

"Hahaha...Very funny! But at least I'm manly enough to admit that I like Summer Roberts." Seth shot back.

"Yeah. Well, you like pudding."

"Do not bring the pudding into this conversation...The pudding and I have a special connection!" Seth cried.

"Oh sorry...Didn't mean to make you cry, Seth." Ryan said, trying not to laugh.

"I am not crying, just a little emotional..." Seth replied, wiping away a fake tear, "I think it's my time of the month.(lol)" he added, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah...That explains the cravings for pudding..."

"No, actually that's there all the time." Seth said.

"Oh..."

"Well, what's the GP, RA?" Seth asked.

"No clue what you just said." Ryan stated, confused.

"Game Plan, Ryan Atwood."

"Oh, so now you're just using initials?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah. It saves time." Seth replied.

"Not if you have to translate."

"GP." Seth said, thinking hard.

"Game Plan?" Ryan asked.

"Good Point."

"Oh." Ryan said, still very confused.

"Maybe, we can work on that a little more..."

"Yeah." Ryan replied.

"But for now let's just do nothing." Seth said, closing his eyes and relaxing on the float, "Nothing makes you feel like you're doing something..."

"GP." Ryan replied.

"What? Game Plan? That doesn't make sense."

"No. Good Point."

"Oh...I like the way you think RA!" Seth said, smiling.

"You too SC." Ryan replied. (Meaning Seth Cohen.)  
----------

Ryan laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about all the things that had happened to him since he had gone to stay with the Cohen's. Ryan had been doing a lot more thinking lately, about his future and just about life in general...Ryan had also been thinking about where he would go at the end of the summer and what he would do...But most of all Ryan had thought about the fact that he didn't really fit in with the high society that was Orange County...There were so many rich people who were all so self centered and materialistic...And this wasn't the type of people Ryan was used to being around.

However, in some weird way he had found a friendship with Seth, one that was completely unexpected since they were two complete opposites...And there was also Sandy and Kirsten who had been so nice and welcoming to Ryan since the first day he got to New Port...They were kind of like parents to him, even though he had only been with them for a couple of days.

'And then there's Marissa' Ryan thought to himself. The one person who had really intrigued Ryan, in the fact that she was completely different from what he thought she'd be. She was excepting of him and they just had some sort of unexplainable connection. 'But it would never work out between the two of you!' Ryan told himself. And this was true, they were two different people living separate lives...

After Ryan couldn't stand it any longer, he got out of bed, grabbed his bags and began packing...Ryan had to leave...If he stayed in New Port for the summer he would get to comfortable with that way of life and the people in it...So, with one last glance at the pool house, Ryan picked up his things and walked out the door.

He crept quietly by the pool and walked around to the Cohen's front yard. Ryan smiled to himself as he thought about the night he met Marissa for the first time...Then, with no hesitation Ryan walked down the driveway to the curb.

And just as Ryan was about to step foot on the road he heard a voice behind him, "Dude, where are you going?"

Ryan sighed and turned around to face Seth, "I don't know...Somewhere other than here."

"Ouch. That was cold. Very cold...Now I've got the shivers." Seth replied with a laugh.

Ryan stood there staring at Seth, angry at how he had to make everything sound so stupid. "That made no sense." he finally managed to get out.

"Yeah well at least I'm not using the initials anymore." Seth said.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"So, dude where are you going and why wasn't I invited?" Seth asked, anxiously.

"I can't stay here." Ryan replied.

"Why not?"

"Because New Port isn't where I need to be this summer." Ryan stated, truthfully.

"Well, where do you need to be this summer?" Seth asked.

"Not here." Ryan said, turning around and beginning the long walk to 'Somewhere.'

"Well, I know a place you can go..." Seth replied.

Ryan stopped and turned around, "Where?"

"You'll see..." Seth said with a smile. "You can stay there for the night until we figure something out...Plus this will give me more time to convince you to stay..." he added, playfully.

"Let's go." Ryan said.

"Wait, dude. We need to get the essentials!"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Essentials. You know things like pudding..."

"Oh, right. The cravings." Ryan replied, referring to the conversation they had earlier.

"Yeah. Plus it'd be easier to take the bikes..." Seth said, turning around and heading

inside.

Ryan waited impatiently for about 5 minutes, before Seth appeared with the bikes and some pudding.

Ryan shook his head in disbelief, "So, are you ready?"

"Yep. I've got the essentials!" Seth said, excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Okay well seeing that we've got our GP(Game Plan), let's go." Seth said, hopping on a bike.

Ryan did the same and the two of them biked quickly down the driveway...Just as they had reached the road Marissa pulled up in her car, beside them.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, curiously seeing that Seth had pudding and Ryan had his bags.

"Ummm..." Seth said, trying to hide the 'essentials'. "Summer doesn't need to know about this..." he added, referring to the fact that he had pudding and comic books.

"Yeah, I won't tell her if you don't tell me where you guys are going." she said, looking at Ryan.

"Ugh. I don't really know." Ryan replied, truthfully.

"We were going to hide out behind the Comic Book Store." Seth said, with complete honesty.

Ryan looked at Seth, "What? That's where we were going?"

"Umm...Yeah, they have like a tent set up in the back for some weird reason." Seth said, with a laugh.

Ryan shook his head in confusion...Seth was taking him to a Comic Book Store...

Marissa laughed at this. When she noticed Seth staring at her she smiled, "What it's just really funny...And I bet Summer would find it pretty funny too!"

"What?" Seth asked, with a frown. "You can't tell her."

"Okay, okay." She replied, "But I've got an idea!"

"You mean a GP?" Seth asked.

Ryan looked at Marissa, "He means Game Plan."

She smiled, "Oh okay. Yeah, I've got a Game Plan."

"Cool. What?" Seth asked.

"Hop in. I'll drive you."

"Umm...How do we know to trust you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. But if I can trust you which I don't think I can, I'm pretty sure I can trust

Marissa." Ryan replied.

"GP(Good Point)." Seth said.

"I thought you were going to stop using initials." Ryan said looking at Seth.

I don't know...I've gotten kind of attached!"

Oh." Ryan said.

Okay, well you can just put the bikes in the back." Marissa said.

Thanks." Ryan replied.

Don't worry about it." she said with a smile.

Ryan and Seth loaded the bikes in the trunk and got in the car.

-----  
So, where exactly are we going?" Seth asked.

You'll see." Marissa replied.

Well, I still think the Comic Book Store would be better." he replied.

No, man." Ryan said.

Well, at least I got one thing I wanted tonight!" Seth said.

What's that?" Marissa asked.

"Pudding." Seth stated.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and sighed...Seth was really not your average teenager...

"So, tell me if you like this." Marissa said, taking out a CD and putting it in the CD player.

Music by Rooney began to fill the car...Ryan looked out the window, trying to focus on the music.

After a minute or so, he replied, "I like it."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I didn't see you as the type to listen to music, especially this."

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises." Ryan said with a smile.  
----

"Okay we're here." Marissa said, pulling into a driveway and getting out of the car, Ryan and Seth did the same.

"What is this place?" Seth asked.

Marissa looked at Seth then at Ryan,"The Model Home." she said with a smile.

"The Model Home?" Seth asked. "I still think the Comic Book Store would be better."

"Sorry Seth, we'll try there next time." Ryan replied.

"Thanks man, at least someone cares about me besides Captain Oats."

"Who's Captain Oats?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Seth's fake plastic horse that he talks to." Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh..." Marissa replied, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Thanks, man." Seth said, looking at Ryan, "Now everyone is going to know about 'The Captain' and I."

"Sorry, dude. But that's like the first thing you showed me when I got to New Port, so I kind of never forgot it." Ryan said.

"Uh huh." Seth said, walking up to the door of the model home and stepping inside.

"So, I guess we should go check it out." Ryan said to Marissa.

"Yeah, I guess so..." she replied.

And with that Ryan and Marissa followed Seth into the home.

The three of them walked throughout the building looking at all the construction that had been going on. "So, this is kind of cool." Seth said, trying to break the awkward silence."

"Yeah." Ryan and Marissa replied at the same time.

"Not cooler than the tent in the back of the Comic Store though." Seth pointed out.

Ryan and Marissa shook their heads and said with a laugh, "No of course not."

"Well, anyone up for some pudding?" Seth asked, taking a seat on the floor and opening a package of pudding.

"Ugh...I don't know..." Ryan said, sitting down next to Seth.

Marissa sat down as well, "Come on Ryan! You've got to have some!" she said, taking a thing of pudding from Seth.

"And why is that?" Ryan asked, playfully.

"I don't know." she said with a smile, "Because I'm having some."

"Well, in that case I guess I will." Ryan replied, as he got some pudding for himself.

"Okay, well now that the two of you are done flirting I can actually eat my pudding without throwing up." Seth said.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other, "What?" they asked.

"Oh come on. You two are all over each other!" Seth said, taking another bite of his pudding.

"No we aren't!" Marissa replied.

"Okay, okay." Seth said, raising his hands in the air, "But if Marissa didn't have a boyfriend the two of you would be making out right here, right now."

"Seth, that is not true!" Marissa said, getting angry.

"Yeah man..." Ryan said.

"Okay. If you say so." Seth replied, going back to his pudding.

For about an hour the three of them just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say...

"Wait. What time is it?" Seth asked.

"Umm...4:30a.m." Marissa said, looking at her watch.

"Damn! How did it get to be so late...Or should I say early." Seth said, getting up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Sorry man. I forgot that I was grounded. And my parents get up at like 5 to get ready for work, so I've got to get home..." he muttered.

"Oh okay. I'll drive you home." Marissa said getting up.

"No that's okay I'll take the bike, it's not that far...Plus I could use the exercise, you know I've got to get in shape, because Ryan's going to teach me how to fight. Right, man?" Seth asked Ryan.

"Umm...Yeah I guess." he replied.

"Okay, cool. Well, you two have fun! And I'll be back later when my parents are at work. Okay? Okay cool. Bye." Seth said, rushing out of the model home not giving Ryan and Marissa time to speak up.

"So..." Marissa started. "What do we do now?"

"Umm...You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Ryan said, looking Marissa straight in the eye.

"Well, what if I want to?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"That's good because I want...." Ryan started, "Umm...I want you to stay too."

Marissa smiled and took Ryan's hands in hers, giving them quick kisses. When Marissa stopped and looked up at Ryan she couldn't resist and well neither could he.

Ryan grabbed Marissa by the waist, pulling her into him as he kissed her passionately on the lips...

Ryan pulled away from Marissa, scared that she would be upset by what had just happened, because she did have a boyfriend. But instead she was smiling and seemed to be content with what had just happened. "I'm sorry Marissa. I shouldn't have..." Ryan began but was cut off by Marissa's soft lips.

After a minute she broke away, "Ryan. I know this might be hard to believe, but I want this more than anything right now!" she said, truthfully.

Ryan smiled, "Me too...But what about Luke?" he asked.

"Don't worry about him. I've been meaning to break up with him for a long time but never have. And now you're here and I have a huge reason to break up with him." she said, tracing her fingers on his muscular arm to make little circles.

Ryan nodded his head and then leaned down kissing Marissa tenderly on the lips. He ran his hand up her shirt, feeling her soft skin.

Then, Ryan playfully picked Marissa up and carried her into another room, placing her on the floor since there were no beds. Marissa giggled a little at this, but was cut off buy Ryan's short kisses on her neck, moving up to her lips.

Marissa who was on top of Ryan gently pushed him down on the floor and kissed him deeply. She took her shirt off quickly, throwing it across the room. Through the kisses she helped Ryan take off his shirt, revealing a very muscular body.

Marissa smiled at this, "You work out?" she asked, playfully.

"No. But I'm from Chino." Ryan replied with a smile.

"Oh, right." Marissa said, as she went back to kissing him.

Ryan unhooked her bra, and it fell to the floor...Marissa smiled as she took off Ryan's pants and boxers. Marissa then slipped off her skirt and the two of them went back to the long passionate kisses that felt so meaningful...

Ryan Marissa laid on the floor with nothing on. Marissa who was a little cold began to shiver, so Ryan wrapped his arms tighter around her trying to warm her up.

Marissa smiled, feeling safe and content to be in Ryan's arms. However, she knew that in a few minutes she would have to go back to the real world and her mom. She checked her watch to find that it was 6:30a.m.

"Ry, I've got to go. My mom will kill me if I'm not home when she wakes up." she said, getting up and putting her clothes on.

Ryan began to do the same, "Okay..."

When they were both dressed they looked up at each other and smiled. Marissa walked over to Ryan giving him a quick kiss and taking his hand, "Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

Since Ryan was going to stay in New Port now and Kirsten and Sandy would already be at work Ryan decided it would be okay, "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No. Of course not." Marissa said with a smile, "Now let's go." she said taking his hand and leading him out to the car.  
----

At about 7a.m. Marissa pulled into her driveway. She and Ryan got out of the car.

"So, I guess I'll see you sometime later today?" Marissa asked Ryan.

"Yeah, maybe...maybe not." Ryan replied slyly.

"Okay. Well it doesn't really matter." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I mean you're kind of annoying." Ryan joked.

"And you are always brooding and it's really annoying." she shot back.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well bye." Marissa said, turning and walking up to her front door.

"Bye." Ryan said, walking next door...

Ryan and Marissa got about halfway before stopping and turning around...They walked

back over to each other Marissa taking Ryan's lips in hers. After a minute or so, they pulled away smiling. And this time they turned around and went their separate ways...for now!

It was funny how Ryan and Marissa had only known each other for a very short period of time and already felt like they had known each other for their whole lives...But that probably had something to do with the fact that they were complete opposites and usually when you have two complete opposites they will attract!  
----

****

A/N: Wow! That was long. lol. I'm sorry if their were any confusing parts or you thought that it was to unrealistic. But I did my best! So, please REVIEW!! Thanks so much. You guys rock!

Sanddollar527


	4. Easier Than She Thought

**A/N: I know what you all are thinking, and no I am not dead! (Cheers) Okay, well let me just say I am so sorry about the drasticly long wait. And, to anyone who was confused by the last chapter, I apoligize, and feel free to ask any questions that you may have regarding the story. Now, onto the story... Okay, well this is a pretty short update but I've been posting on the forums, well actually I havn't posted there recently, and let's just blame it on myself and school... Anyway, I realized that I havn't put this part out yet, so here it is. And trust me this is a very short addition to the story, but hopefully it will keep you entertained until my next update. Thanks! **

"So, dude how was it with Marissa last night?" Seth asked, as the two of them sat at the kitchen tabe; Seth eating his beloved pudding.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, snapping out of his daze.

"How...was...it...with..Ma-ris-sa?" Seth asked Ryan slowly, as if Ryan was a kindergartener.

"What? Oh, that." Ryan replied, with a small smile.

"Oh, I see how it is...Were you like Nemo?"

"Dude, Nemo. I'm lost." Ryan replied.

"Oh, sorry man. You see my theory is that 'it' is kind of like being a fish that just wants to go home...You know like the movie Finding Nemo?"

"You actually saw that movie? But anyway, nothing happened." Ryan lied.

"Dude, details?!"

"What? No! There are no details." Ryan said.

"Oh, okay...Nemo!" he replied, with a laugh.

Ryan shook his head in frustration and got up from the table, heading out to the pool house.  
----

When he opened the door and stepped inside he saw Marissa sitting anxiously on his bed.

"Hey," he said walking over to her.

"Oh hey." she replied, startled, getting up. "Sorry...I just let myself in...I hope that's-"

Marissa was cut off by Ryan's lips. When he pulled away he smiled, "I'm glad you're here..."

She smiled too and leaned back in giving him a quick kiss.

"So...Tonight's the Summer Carnival..." Marissa said, taking Ryan's hands in hers and leading him over to the bed.

"Yeah?" he asked playfully.

"Uh-huh. You want to come?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah...But have you talked to Luke yet?" Ryan asked with concern.

Marissa's smiled faded, "Not yet, let me go do it now..." she said, getting up.

Ryan stood up as well giving her another kiss, "Thanks."

"No, thank you." she said, walking over to the door, "I'll be back in an hour?"

"Okay, bye."  
---

Marissa hopped into her car and drove off to Luke's house...Arriving in his driveway minutes later.

She got out of the car, and went up to the door knocking a couple of times. When there was no answer she decided to walk in, "Hello?" she asked, "Anyone home? Luke?"

There still wasn't any answer, so Marissa hesitantly walked up the stairs towards Luke's room. 'I mean we were sort of dating at one time, so it's okay to just go right up to his room? Right?' Marissa asked herself.

She reached Luke's bedroom door and with one quick knock she walked right in; surprised at what she saw...Holly was on top of Luke kissing his kneck feircly as he did the same to her.

Marissa let out a light laugh; This might have upset her if she wasn't with Ryan, but she was...luckily!

Hearing Marissa's cough, Holly jumped off of Luke, surprised.

"Oh, go ahead and go back to what you guys were doing." Marissa said, turning towards the door.

"Wait! Marissa!" Luke said, "It's not what it looks like?"

"It isn't?" Holly asked, turning to Luke.

"Well, yeah...But..."

"No it's okay...You two will make a great couple, being the b!tch and the bastard that you are." Marissa replied, "Have fun..." she added, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

That was a lot easier than she thought...


End file.
